


Knock-Out

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [677]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Could you do librarian!Cas sorting out the library shelves when a big book falls out and knocks him out. He wakes in the nurseroom with Dean, who found him knocked out. Dean comforts Cas because his head hurts. :DDDDDD
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [677]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Kudos: 29





	Knock-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 10th, 2015
> 
> I am not taking prompts right now, sorry!

Cas hummed softly to himself as he pushed the cart full of books to the next shelf and started placing books back. He grabbed his stepping stool and started placing the high books up on their shelves, making sure that they looked good where they were placed, shifting some around as needed.

“Castiel! I was wondering about something that you might be able to answer.” A voice called.

Cas turned and looked, seeing Dean standing there, a couple of books in his hand.

“Hello, Dean. What is your question?” Cas asked, stepping down from the stepping stool, not paying mind to the book that wasn't placed perfectly back into the bookshelf.

“I was just wondering if-Cas look out!” Dean shouted, starting to run forward.

Cas glanced up and saw the large book falling towards him, and before he could process what was happening, the book hit Cas square in the forehead.

“Cas!” Was the last thing Cas heard before dropping to the floor, unconscious.

_

When Cas regained consciousness, he was lying on a bench, an ice pack pressed to his forehead, which was throbbing. He could tell he was lying on the lap of someone, but his eyes were still shut, so he didn't know who it was.

“Ughh…” Cas groaned, trying to move, grimacing at the pain from his head.

“Hey, hey, don’t move. Just lie down.” Dean’s voice said. Cas opened his eyes, and Dean appeared in Cas’ vision, keeping the ice pack a steady pressure on Cas’ head from above.

“Damn….that book really knocked me out.” Cas grunted, blinking a few times.

“Yeah, it did. How are you feeling?” Dean asked.

“My head hurts.” Cas said, glancing around, seeing that he was in the backroom of the library. “Did you carry me into here, out from the floor of the library?”

“Yeah. Didn’t really think about it. They let me in to be with you. Just wanted to make sure that you were gonna be OK.”

Cas gave a small smile, once which Dean returned.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas said.

“Don’t mention it. Let’s just focus on making your head feel better, OK?" Dean replied.

"OK." Cas agreed.


End file.
